to become one could be lethal
by neverlandsunsets
Summary: In the Criminal Justice System, people are represented by two equally important groups. The detectives who investigate the crime and the the District Attorneys who prosecute the offenders. These are their stories. Criminal Justice AU. marinetteadrien bridgettefelix
"Sergeant Cheng!" Bridgette jumped, nearly spilling her coffee, as the familiar voice of a perpetually disgruntled ADA rang out from the doorway of her office.

"Felix," she said, composing herself, "I don't have a case right now, so to what do I owe the pleasure." He promptly set his suitcase on the floor and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"My brother."

"If you're about to ask me to pull some strings to get your brother out of trouble, you know I can't-"

"Who said anything about trouble? Jumping to assumptions lessens my trust in your credibility, you know," he taunted.

"You're not always in court, you know," Bridgette snarked back.

"There's a reason your unit continues to seek me out to represent you in your cases."

"It's not for your sunshine personality, that's for sure," not giving him a chance to reply, she quickly changed the subject, "So, what about your brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me; we met a month ago. He's being transferred, here of all places, and I want you to look out for him." Bridgette stopped shuffling the papers on her desk and looked up at Felix.

"I'm sure that if the higher ups are putting him here, he's more than qualified to take care of himself, but yeah, I'll keep an eye out."

"He's naive, sergeant, thinks he can rid the world of evil. He'll recklessly try to be the hero."

"He sounds like the kind of person I want on my team."

"He's impulsive and wide-eyed. He needs to be protected from his superhero ideology before he takes a bullet for someone."

"I was impulsive and wide-eyed when I came here and I'm completely fine."

"I wouldn't say completely nor fine, for that matter; weren't you shot last year?"

"It was a graze, Agreste," she snapped, "and it healed very well, thank you very much."

"And the emotional toll? You had to shoot the attacker, did you not?"

"I knew what I was getting into when I applied." He raised an eyebrow, as if to say _'Bullshit'_.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm fine; I've recovered and moved on."

"I'm sure," he cleared his throat ( _'To let me know he doesn't believe me'_ Bridgette thought, annoyed), "So you'll take care of Adrien."

"Of course, I will. What unit is he transferring from?"

"More like precinct. He's moving here from Miami."

"What, couldn't take the heat?"

"Our father 'asked' him to move here," he said, standing up and smoothing his suit, "and by 'asked' I mean 'demanded'."

"Still having problems with your dad?" They weren't very close, casual acquaintances at best, but with him working with her unit so much over the last month, she picked up a few things. Things being that he was not a family guy, at all.

"Nothing I can't handle. Goodbye, sergeant, I imagine I'll see you soon enough."

"Call me Bridgette!" she called out to him as he walked out of her office, "And stop being so formal, damn it, you're in here every other day!" Melody snickered, as she came into her boss's office.

"Honestly, what do you see in that grouchy, coffee-addicted asshole?"

"He's not an asshole and I'm not interested in him," Bridgette replied, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"He's an asshole. Complete dick to everyone in court; remember his first case with us?"

The very first time that Bridgette had worked with Felix was because their normal ADA was busy and could not take the case of girl who had fallen victim to a violent assault. The attacker claimed that he attacked out of self-defense and had defensive wounds to prove it. Out of options, they listened to their lieutenant's suggestion and asked Felix to take the case.

The very first words out of his mouth when they finished giving him all the information on the case were, "Is your victim credible?" Melody and Bridgette had stared at him in shock, not at all used to a prosecutor being so disagreeable.

"All due respect, Mr. Agreste, I don't think –"

"This is not about what you think; well, actually, it is, I suppose. Is the victim credible?"

"Why does it matter? She was assaulted by a man _twice_ her size!"

"But is she credible? If I put her in front of a jury, are they going to believe her? Or is she going to give them a reason to doubt her?"

"She's credible," Bridgette snapped, through gritted teeth.

"Alright. I'll meet with her tomorrow. Let her know that I want to know everything about her. Everything." The next day, Felix had reduced the victim to tears, forcing her to reveal that she was in a romantic affair with her assaulter.

"He attacked me because I refused to leave my husband," she sobbed, "I tried to fight back, but I couldn't!" After the victim had left, Bridgette stayed behind to tell the ADA what she thought of his methods.

"I don't think the point of these meetings are to make the victim cry."

"Think what you want," he answered nonchalantly, "If I didn't force all her secrets out of her, the defense would have. They would've used it against her; painted her as immoral and a liar."

"You could've coaxed her more gently –"

"Detective, I don't tell you how to do your job; don't tell me how to do mine. If you'll excuse me I need to prep for the case I graciously accepted from your department. Have a nice day." She glared at him for a moment, her sapphire eyes not leaving his icy green-grey ones.

"Have a nice day, counselor," she finally said, marching out of his office, making sure to slam the door. It was a tricky case, but Felix managed to bring justice to the victim. Bridgette still held resentment towards him, and only recently began to warm up to the bitter attorney.

"What was he doing here anyways?" Melody's voice brought her back to reality.

"Oh, uh, his brother is transferring from Miami," Bridgette explained, "He came by to ask me to take care of him; say's he's got superhero complex or something."

"Huh, I didn't know Ice Queen had a brother," Melody joked, "Or a heart, for that matter."

"Don't be mean," Bridgette chuckled against her will, "I guess Nino is finally getting that partner he's been asking for."

"Yeah, I guess," Melody wondered out loud, "Do you think his brother is a robot too?"

"Melody!"

 **A/N:** This is the result of consuming too much Law  & Order: SVU and Ladybug in one week. Please don't bash the PV kids; I love them a lot and will fight anyone that tries to hurt them. Not really, but I'll be pissed. Adrien and Marinette will be introduced soon as Felix's little brother and as Bridgette's younger cousin, so don't worry. They'll get the spotlight soon enough. There isn't any Ladybug or Chat Noir in this AU, I'm afraid; just New York detectives and lawyers. I hope you don't mind too much. Constructive criticism and plot ideas are welcome.


End file.
